downtonabbeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ivy Stuart
Ivy Stuart is a kitchen maid who worked at Downton Abbey from 1920-1923. Biography |-|Background= Background Ivy previously worked as a Maid of All Work for a shopkeeper in Malton and then her mother put her up for the job wanting her to better herself and work at Downton Abbey.Downton Abbey Series 3 Sophia McShera and Lesley Nicol Discuss Kitchen Life for Mrs Patmore and Daisy She also appears to have a fondness for dancing and putting on makeup. She also remarks that by 1922 she's never been to London, nor has she attended the theater before. |-|1920-21= Series 3 Ivy takes a fancy to footman Jimmy Kent but is pursued by Alfred, the other footman.Downton Abbey Love Triangle to Shake up Life Downstairs at The Telegraph However she does seem to delight in Alfred's attention, but tells him she is attracted to Jimmy despite Alfred's insistence that Jimmy is not attracted to her. She wants to hear so from Jimmy's lips. She captures the affection of many hearts downstairs, but Daisy, angry and jealous at the attention she receives (particularly from Alfred, whom Daisy has also taken a fancy to), and does not make Ivy feel welcome, though Mrs Patmore advises Daisy to stop. She does make Mrs. Patmore angry when Ivy has painted her face. Ivy insists it is not like the olden days, but Mrs. Patmore berates her all the same, saying "Not in this house!" Ivy also appears to hate all the work she has to do, commenting that "We're never finished." Daisy and Ivy eventually seem to be on better terms by 1921, as they accompany one another at the Thirsk fair and have a good time together. |-|1922-23= Series 4 Ivy and Jimmy go out one night in 1922. Unforutnately, she ends up drinking far too much and returns to Downton intoxicated. Nevertheless, she eventually dances with Jimmy and shares a kiss with him in the boot room before Alfred walks in on them. However, when Alfred considered leaving Downton to pursue his dream of becoming a chef, Jimmy upset Ivy when unlike everyone else downstairs, he acted rudely towards Alfred and his ambitions. She even ignored him at one point in the kitchen when he tried to get her attention. When Alfred did get accepted, seeing Daisy distraught she tried to comfort her but Daisy accused her of being the reason why Alfred wanted to go. Ivy failed to see why, but Daisy reminded her she broke Alfred's heart because she wanted Jimmy instead. Later Ivy reports to Daisy, Mrs Hughes, and Mrs Patmore that Jimmy tried to make more advances on her after taking her out to the pictures. She remarks that Alfred would never have done that, to which Daisy angrily tells Ivy she should not be speaking of Alfred like that, reminding Ivy that she broke his heart (and hers too). Ivy is confused, but Mrs Hughes and Mrs Patmore agree with Daisy. Mrs Hughes tells Ivy that she "had it coming." Ivy then stops speaking to Jimmy, frowning at him when he tries to speak to her. Alfred proposes to her when he comes back later to Downton, asking her to move away with him. However, she turns him down. She cites that she does not know what life has in store for her yet, having been unsettled by the thought of moving to London with him. Nevertheless, Ivy and Alfred part on good terms at the bazaar. In summer 1923, she plans to leave to work as a cook in the USA for Harold Levinson with his valet Ethan Slade, Daisy having declined the offer. She appeared jealous of the attention Slade was paying Daisy, and herself is motivated by a desire to get away from what she refers to as "ordinary life". She also speaks kindly of Tom Branson when Thomas Barrow expresses distaste for serving the former chauffeur. Appearances References Stuart, Ivy Stuart, Ivy Category:Kitchen Maid